


Misty Mountains

by across_spaceandtime



Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I dont know what else to say, it's just really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader had a bad day but Richard makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misty Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> My crush on Richard Armitage continues.  
> Also, one thing you must know is that I don't know a lot about him (not yet) so if it seems like something he would never say, my apologies.

You were on your way back home from work. The day had been dreadful, probably the worst day you had had in years. 

It all started that morning, you were running late for work and you just knew that your boss would have none of it. Once you had left the subway station, it began to rain. “Could this get any worse?” You thought to yourself as you walked, almost ran, to the building where you worked. You rushed into the building and… it got worse. Some guy spilled coffee over you. Then, when you were already at your desk, your boss had told you that your co-worker didn’t come that day. So, basically, you had to work double. And that meant double the stress. 

By the time your schedule was over, you had finished almost everything. Missing a few work things, you decided to go home. You were just tired, stressed and a bit annoyed by all the things that had happened that day. 

You were just wishing for Richard to be home by the time you arrived. 

****

Half an hour later you arrived to your flat, you were soaking wet. Yes, another storm had decided to pour over you. It just looked like today hadn’t been your day and all the planets and stars had aligned to be against you. 

Not to mention that after you took a shower, your mom called. And what just seemed to be a way to catch up with what was going on with your life, turned into something else, it began with questions like, “When are you settling down?” You and Richard weren’t married, but had been living together for a couple of years. The other question was; “Plan on having kids?” and finally, your mom started talking about what she thought about Richard and him leaving you for days to work on his projects. 

Some of the words she was saying, were just too much for you. It ended in an argument with her and you hanging up, not letting her finish. Your mom saying all those things, plus the stress and anxiety you had gained during the whole day, just made you break down in tears. Not 100% of sadness but mixed with anger. 

You had changed into more comfortable clothes when you finished your shower, and now you were curled up in your bed, still crying. 

Somehow, you fell asleep. 

****

You felt the other side of the bed sink slightly and you woke up due to surprise. 

“Easy, darling. It’s just me.” Richard said with a calm voice. He then noticed that your eyes were a bit puffy. 

“What time is it?” You asked Richard, as you turned and faced him. 

“7:30.” Richard replied and lay down next to you on his side, using one of his arms as support for his head. “Sweetheart?”

“Yes?” 

“What happened?” He asked. You could see the concern in his eyes, he was giving you the puppy eyes. 

“I just—“ You started to explain him everything that had happened that day, from start to finish. You felt it was a bit stupid to cry over things like that, but for some reason, it seemed like all the stress and anger you had from that day and even from past years, decided to combine and just explode that day. 

You and Richard were now sitting on the bed; his back resting on the wall and you were curled up onto him. He had one of his arms around you, keeping you close, and caressing your arm with the other. 

Due to all the crying you had done, you felt like your head was pumping and your brain was going to explode. Richard went to the kitchen to get a painkiller and came back a few seconds after. You took the pill and went back to curl up next to him. 

You had your head over his chest, and your eyes closed, while your breathing was going back to its normal pace and your headache began to disappear. 

“Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold.”

You giggled slightly as you felt the rumble when he started to sing. Richard took a small pause and chuckled softly. 

“I don’t know any lullabies.” He said and you replied with an ‘it’s alright.’ He then continued. 

“The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light

On silver necklaces they strung  
the flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.”

Richard took in a long deep breath and you sighed happily. 

“That was beautiful.” You said. “You sound even better live.” Richard chuckled and thanked you. 

Richard kept holding you close to his chest for a few more minutes, neither of you were saying anything, just merely enjoying the company of one another and being in each other’s arms. 

“Don’t believe the things your mother says.” He kissed the top of your head. “You’re not a distraction.” Richard lifted your head, with his hand, so you could look into his eyes. “I love you, I love you so much (y/n), never doubt it, okay?” Richard said and you nodded slightly before he sweetly kissed your lips. 

“I love you, too.” You replied after breaking the kiss. 

“…And if they want grandkids, well… they’re going to get them.” He said and caught you off-guard. 

“Wait—really?” You asked and he nodded his head. 

“Of course, I mean… if you want to.” Richard smiled. 

“But not today…” You joked slightly. 

“—yeah nah, not today…” He made an amused face. “—Just arrived from filming and…” 

“You’re an idiot.” You laughed. 

“But I’m your idiot.” He hugged you tightly and kissed your neck, making you giggle. 

Good God, this guy really knew how to make you feel better just in seconds. You were so happy to have him in your life and couldn’t wait to share the rest of it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy for the response my other fic on the Richard Armitage tag got.  
> Feel free to leave any comments and feedback, I really appreciate it!


End file.
